1. Field of the Invention
Apparatuses and methods consistent with the present invention relate to a broadcasting receiving apparatus and a displaying method of a user interface for setting a parental lock, and more particularly, to a broadcasting receiving apparatus, which is capable of setting a parental lock according to data related to parental rating definitions transmitted from an outside, and a displaying method of a user interface for setting the parental lock.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a broadcasting signal includes additional data, for example, parental rating information of a broadcasting program, in addition to a video signal and an audio signal. A parental rating of a broadcasting program has been introduced to set program viewing compatibility according to age, maturity and the like of a viewer. A broadcasting receiving apparatus having a parental lock function performs the parental lock function depending on whether parental rating information of a received broadcasting program corresponds to a rating preset by a user.
In other words, the broadcasting receiving apparatus provides a user interface (UI) to allow the user to set the parental lock function and blocks or permits viewers, such as children, to watch a broadcasting program depending on a parental lock rating set by the user.
According to the Advanced Television Systems Committee (ATSC) broadcasting standards, since there is no room for change of parental rating definitions, a known parental rating definition was reflected to set a parental lock function in the course of manufacturing the broadcasting receiving apparatus.
In recent years, in connection with the parental rating, the Federal Communications Commission (FCC) of the United States has published the rules that broadcasting receiving apparatuses shall reflect the “Downloadable U.S. Regional Rating System.” According to the rules, broadcasters may transmit rating region tables (RRTs) as parental rating definition-related data variably to the broadcasting receiving apparatuses, if they want to do so, and the broadcasting receiving apparatuses have to provide the transmitted RRT information to users, allowing them to recognize the RRT information and set a parental lock function.
According to the rules, the parental rating definition-related data may have at least one independent dimension value and a rating value dependent on the dimension value. The broadcasting receiving apparatuses may receive a maximum of 41 (255, in theory) dimension values and a maximum of 15 rating values.
Since the parental rating definition-related data may include an enormous amount of information, it may be difficult for a user to recognize parental rating definition-related data and thus, to set the parental lock function.